


To Break The Curse

by Einsame_M



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: But I have a lot of time on my hands so I might as well write it, But the story I came with is boring hahah, I have no betas and English is not my native language so you've been warned, M/M, also I think the premise in come back home is really interesting, also I'm not used to writing about real people so expect a lot of OOCness, the romance is only hinted so lightly that you might consider this aromantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Einsame_M/pseuds/Einsame_M
Summary: Based on the "Come Back Home" concept film.They won the war and they saved the child.But the curse was still in place. For centuries torutring them and making them live though the same cycle of pain over and over again.Will the six Monarchs ever be able to break the curse, when they hear the sound of trumpets again?
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Hwanwoong was sitting at his desk. He had just sent the latest manuscript for his new book. The editor thanked him and mused at his speed and productivity. He had written many books, but even more than his editor knew. Throughout his long-long life, he had many pseudonyms. He had all the time in the world – what else was he supposed to do with it, except just write. Reminisce about the times long forgotten and create stories he had never been a witness to. At the same time never failing to write in his own diaries, which had filled a whole library in his current home. It was a secret library of course. Hundreds upon hundreds of notebooks from different epochs that no one had ever read. No one but his sworn brothers. A feeling of emptiness fell on Hwanwoong. He had promised himself not to feel nostalgic, not to miss his family, but sometimes he felt too week to resist the feeling. He hadn’t seen them in more than a century. That was his own rule.  
He put down his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose as memories filled his mind and to him to a place he didn’t want to go to.  
After the war to protect the eclipse child was won, the Marquise’s promise to come back came true. Right on the night of the Red Moon he returned and they battled him for the last time. And they won again. But they were left standing on a field of so many lives lost. But they protected the child and prevented the Eternal Night. That was all that mattered, it made every last sacrifice worth it.  
The child lived their life, grew up, grew old and returned to the gods who created them. All the while six cursed Monarchs, who weren’t anyone’s rulers anymore, stayed together bound by the curse and the desire to protect the child.  
And then the child was free. And the Marquise was nowhere in sight. The curse however was still in place. The Monarchs were tortured by bloodlust, although of course with time they learnt to control it. Some more quickly than others. Everything was fine to them as long as the world of humans they loved so much was safe.  
Until the day of Solar Eclipse came. And they heard the sound of trumpets again and they felt it in their bones. The child was born again.  
And the next Red Moon, the Marquise came back.  
The same cursed scenario repeating itself over and over. For centuries.  
The child is reborn. The Maquise comes back, he creates an army of monsters, turning innocent people into his slaves. They go to battle. They almost lose, but they win.  
But then one day Seoho voiced an idea that changed their way of life forever. He traced every solar eclipse and every red moon to the place where they occurred at the given time and came to a conclusion that they always happened where the six of them were.  
So they decided to separate and live in six different parts of the world. They communicated only by mail. They had to always contact each other if they needed to change their location. Short travel didn’t require such communication.  
For a while they lived like that and communicated, but Hwanwoong always wanted to see his family, his friends – the only ones in the world who could understand him. But as the time went and Seoho’s theory was proven correct, it became harder for Hwanwoong to not meet with the rest. So he made a decision to cut all the communication to the bare minimum.  
That was a curse Hwanwoong cast on himself. He had no right to miss them and yet he did. Every day of his never-ending life.  
He opened the drawer in his desk and took out a notebook and a pen. And started writing.  
“Today I finished another manuscript. The editor was very pleased. She asked me to have dinner with her when the book is released, so I need to come up with an excuse to politely refuse”  
He stopped for a moment, his hand in the air. He tightened his grip on the pen and continued writing.  
“I failed today. I miss them today too. I want to see them. I need to try harder tomorrow”  
And Hwanwoong closed the notebook and put it and the pen away – back into the desk drawer.  
He stood up and walked to the window. It was a floor-to-the-ceiling window. He liked how because he lived on the top floor of a thirty-storied building it felt like he was standing on the rooftop. He felt like one of the characters created by his colleagues. He felt as if he was watching over people, guarding them.  
Hwanwoong opened a window and the room got filled with night air and distant noises of the city. It was cold, but cold was exactly what he needed. So he left the window open and went to his kitchen to fix himself a plate and poor some blood he had got from a blood bank. In the recent decade that was one thing that made their curse a little bit more bearable. They didn’t really need to drink blood from the source anymore.  
Then Hwanwoong caught a hint of a familiar smell. And he thought he might be hallucinating. He went out of his kitchen to the study. And there he was, the source of that sweet familiar smell he missed so much.  
\- Kim Younjo? – he asked in disbelief. He saw Ravn standing in front of the open window, smiling.  
\- Long time no see – Ravn said calmly, as he made his way towards Hwanwoong.  
\- Long time…? What…what are you doing here. You can’t be here. Don’t… - Hwanwoong stopped Ravn with his hands, as he was getting too close for comfort - Go away, Youngjo-hyung.  
\- We miss you – Ravn said. He took Hwanwoong’s hands, which rested on his chest, in his – I miss you.  
\- You broke the rule… – Hwanwoong’s voice came out soft and broken  
\- Everyone breaks the rules all the time, Hwanwoongie.  
Hwanwoong didn’t know what to answer to that. He just relaxed his body, which reassured Ravn and so he let go of Hwanwoong’s hands.  
\- What is it you want? Tell me – Hwanwoong asked in a serious voice, looking at the floor.  
\- I read your book. Your latest book – Ravn said softly and it made Hwanwoong look up, because he didn’t understand what his friend was getting at – It felt lonely. Are you lonely, Hwanwoongie? – he asked and fixed a strand of hair on Hwanwoong’s head that didn’t need fixing.  
\- Hyung, please…. – he whispered desperately – please leave.  
Hwanwoong closed his eyes and swallowed a lump forming in his throat.  
\- One day we will find a way to break this curse and go back to us all being together. I promise.  
Hwanwoong still refused to open his eyes. And he did only when he couldn’t feel Ravn’s presence anymore. When every little bit of his scent was washed out by the cold night air.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's hard to tell, but Hwanwoong is my bias.

Ravn was pacing back and forth in his hotel room, contemplating if he had made the right decision to come. He looked at the invitation in his hand.  
“The Sun&Moon Private Charity Event”  
He had been invited to it a few days before. In the current life of his he was a CEO of a producing company, so people always invited him to charity events and award ceremonies. He also had a fashion brand called “The Harbinger”, but it was a little secret of his, not connected to his company. So, he sometimes would go when invited just out of his natural curiosity – he wanted to see who wore his brand.  
However, this time all of that was just an excuse. When Ravn saw the place where the event was supposed to be held, he immediately RSVPed “Yes”. Because it was where Hwanwoong was. He hadn’t seen him for so long. All of them except for Hwanwoong saw each other from time to time – never more than two at one place. The most recent one was his meeting with Keonhee. Keonhee had a chain of fancy restaurants, and happened to open one where Ravn was residing at that moment. So they had a nice meal and a talk.  
But Hwanwoong was the worst combination of human traits, amplified by an immortal life – he a stubborn perfectionist who loved rules. That’s why to make Hwanwoong break a rule, you had to break it for him and hand it to him in shattered pieces.  
Hwanwoong’s pained expression flashed before Ravn’s eyes. He felt so stupid to have done this. What was he expecting? That Hwanwoong would greet him with a warm hug and tell him it was alright to see each other from time to time? That he had changed his mind? Hwanwoong’s rules were a part of Hwanwoong, and to break them meant to break a part of him. That’s why Ravn held back as much as he could, keeping his distance. That’s why everyone agreed to it. And yet he still went and did it.  
He looked at the invitation again. The invite said no photos and the event was being held the next day. He wanted to go there with Hwanwoong, have a good time and leave with a good memory that would help him keep his distance, hopefully, untill the end of his current life. It had been such a long time since he saw Hwanwoong smiling. But now, all he would have is Hwanwoong’s painful expression.  
Ravn promised him that they would find a way to break the curse, but if he was being honest with himself, it felt as if they all had given up a long time ago.  
Ravn had his producing company and his fashion brand. Leedo had car group company and he did a lot of charity work. Keonhee had his restaurant chain. Xion had a global makeup company. And Seoho…was doing whatever Seoho was doing.  
Complacency is the enemy of progress.  
Ravn looked outside. The sun was rising indicating the start of the day of the charity event. Ravn closed his eyes and prayed that the day would bring him one step closer to breaking the curse somehow. His forever unheard prayer.  
  
  
Later that day he arrived at the event. It was held at an old mansion, located remotely from the city. There was a lot of security. It seemed even more than the guests themselves.  
Ravn looked around, he recognized almost all the faces – very high profile people.  
\- Mr Ravn? – a voice behind him called out his name, which caught him a little by surprise. He didn’t expect anyone to recognize him. It was a man in his thirties, tall, but with a slouching posture.  
\- I’m sorry, you are?  
\- I’m the owner of this lovely place and the reason why you’re here. At our annual Sun&Moon Private Charity Event! – he said cheerfully, with a big smile. Something is his smile made Ravn uncomfortable.  
\- Well, thank you for inviting me – Ravn said politely.  
\- Oh no – the smile on the man’s face grew wider if that was even possible – thank you. For coming tonight – the man saw one of the guard beckon him, patted Ravn on the back and excused himself.  
Ravn took a glass of red wine from a plate carried by a waiter and found the darkest corner in the room from where he could watch the people. And so he did for a while until his eyes caught an unexpected figure. The sight almost made Ravn spill his drink.  
He saw Hwanwoong. He came to the event, he was dressed smartly and quite some people started talking to him immediately as he entered, bringing out his natural shyness.  
And then same as it happened to Ravn, a shockwave ran down Hwanwoongs spine that made him turn his head and lock eyes with his friend. All polite smiling left Hwanwoong’s face, he excused himself and headed quickly towards where Ravn was.  
Without saying as much as a “hello”, Hwanwoong grabbed Ravn by the arm and dragged him into the patio.  
\- Hyung! Why haven’t you left? Why’d you follow me here? – Hwanwoong demanded answers.  
\- I didn’t. I didn’t follow you here. You had no idea I would be here?  
\- No!  
Ravn smiled softly.  
\- What a strange twist of fate – he chuckled.  
\- It’s not funny, hyung – Hwanwoong said, paused for a little and continued – You think, fate is planning something for us again?  
\- Who knows  
Hwanwoong started chewing on his thumb, as he would do when he concentrated on something very hard. Ravn took Hwanwoong’s hand away from him.  
\- Don’t you usually avoid events like this? – Ravn asked to distract Hwanwoong.  
\- I do. But it was either this or dinner with my publishing team. Here they at least promised no photographs. And well, it’s for a good cause…What are we going to do?  
\- What if…we just enjoy ourselves? – Ravn suggested with a smile. Hwanwoong tried to free his hand from Ravn’s hold. He was outraged. But Ravn didn’t let him go – Hear me out. We are already here. What harm will one night do? If there is harm, then that’s probably already done. Why waste it?  
Ravn moved playfully close to Hwanwoong’s face. Hwanwoong looked away, then closed his eyes, took a deep breath, opened his eyes and looked up at Ravn.  
\- Fine…  
Ravn straightened his back, because he had had to slouch a little bit to reach Hwanwoong’s face, and patted Hwanwoong on the head, disheveling his hair a little bit.  
\- Good boy.  
That night could not have possibly gone better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I thought that cutting the variations of their names and the way they address each other to a minimum would make it easier to write and to read. But...I was looking at the text, I was listening to the dialogues in my head and it just doesn't sound good. In my head. It makes their relationships so dry and distant. In my humble opinion. So, I have decided to start writing them addressing each other, as I hear it in my head. Which is mostly "hyung"  
> If by chance someone doesn't know what that means, it's the way young men address other young men who are older. But I'm pretty sure, you know that. Right? Yeah. And I will edit the previous chapters.
> 
> P.S. 27.06 Happy Birthday Lee Keonhee, you're the most precious boy in the world.

Ravn and Hwanwoong came back into the big hall where the event was being held. There were even more people than before. It was almost too crowded.  
The place itself was very beautiful with a glass ceiling. You could see the night sky through it and even a bit of the full moon.  
Ravn took two glasses of champagne from a waiter and gave one to Hwanwoong. Hwanwoong took a sip and bit on his thumb again. He still looked worried.  
\- What’s wrong?  
\- There are so many people. It’s messing with my senses. I can’t make anything out. No sounds, no smells. Makes me uncomfortable.  
Ravn tried to listen into a conversation happening across the room, but he too couldn’t make much out. He could only read their lips. That made him tense a little bit but he shook it off, trying to not show Hwanwoong that he was a little bit worried too. He put his lips to Hwanwoong’s ear and whispered.  
\- Just like when we were humans.  
Hwanwoong was not amused. He pushed Ravn away, annoyed. At that Ravn put his hand to his heart and pretended to be hurt. Which just got him a judging look from Hwanwoong.  
And then, as if by a cue, they both turned around. And they saw Leedo and Xion standing before their eyes.  
\- How…? – Hwanwoong looked at Ravn and saw that he was as surprised to see them. More than that, he now saw that Ravn was alarmed.  
\- Why are you guys here? – Xion asked – Weren’t you supposed to not see us, Hwanwoong-hyung? Is this it? You two sneaking around behind our backs? – He was clearly annoyed and deep inside his was hurt by the thought that one of his best friends wouldn’t want to see him for so long, and then go and meet just one of them.  
\- No, Xion-a. That’s not true – Hwanwoong reached for Xion’s hand, but Xion rejected his hyung’s reassuring gesture.  
Then Leedo put his arm around Xion’s shoulders to calm him.  
\- Donju, let’s hear him out first. This whole situation is a strange coincidence.  
\- As Leedo-hyung said! It’s a coincidence! I was as angry to see Youngjo-hyung here! Tell him – he turned to Ravn for support.  
\- Yes, he was very angry. He even wanted to leave, but I made him stay.  
\- Isn’t it just too much of a coincidence that the four of us would be at the same time at the same place…  
\- It’s not a coincidence – they heard a familiar voice.  
They didn’t even notice how Seoho came up to them. And Keonhee was with him.  
\- Hwanwoong! – Keonhee shouted and hugged Hwanwoong tightly – I haven’t seen you in sooo looong – he tried to hold back tears, but they still filled his eyes. Keonhee’s reaction warmed and at the same time broke Hwanwoongs heart, because it suddenly hit him how all this time, all the lonely nights when he missed his hyungs, Keonhee and Xion….they equally missed him.  
\- I’m sorry – Hwanwoong said, returning Keonhee’s embrace.  
Watching the sweet reunion between his hyungs, Xion’s heart couldn’t take it anymore.  
\- Hyung – he called in a tear-filled voice and jumped to hug Hwanwoong and Keonhee – I missed you!  
\- Xion-a… - Hwanwoong smiled.  
It was really a heartwarming sight, but Ravn’s attention was on Seoho.  
\- It’s not a coincidence? – Ravn asked more of a rhetorical question.  
\- Yes. He gathered us here – Seoho said calmly.  
\- Hyung, you know something? – Leedo asked  
\- Yes – Seoho answered as calmly as before, nothing seemed to be fazing him – We’ve been gathered here on purpose. All of us. By him.  
Seoho’s words finally hit Ravn. He looked around hectically. All the doors were closed, and were guarded by security. The crowd had slowly moved the six of them into the centre of the hall. If they tried to run, it wouldn’t be easy at all.  
\- Good evening, ladies and gentlemen! – a loud voice announced and everyone turned to look in the direction of the voice, at the little stage, which made the speaker stand above the crowd. It was the host of the event – Or should I say, night. It’s such a lovely night, isn’t it? – the crowd cheered – I’m so happy to see you all this year. It’s for a good cause, as you know – the host laughed and the crowd cheered again – I am especially thrilled to see Your Majesty here. Ah, the six of you. It’s such a rare sight, isn’t it? – he grinned from ear to ear.  
\- Hyung – Hwanwoong tugged at Ravn’s sleeve. But his eyes, full of fear, were glued to the host.  
\- It’s okay – he told Hwanwoong and then addressed everyone else – Everything’s going to be okay – he tried to reassure them, although inside he was drowning in the feeling of unavoidable menace – It’s okay – he kept repeating. And he took Hwanwoong’s and Keonhee’s hands. Hwanwoong was holding one of Xion’s hands and with the other hand Xion held Leedo’s hand. Seoho also took Leedo’s hand in his without saying a word.  
\- Ah, finally! – the host exclaimed gleefully. And looked Ravn right in the eyes, grinned and looked up, at the glass ceiling – The final and most honorable guest….has arrived.  
Everyone followed the host and looked up, right above them they saw a full moon.  
And the six of them heard the trumpets.  
And the moon turned red.


End file.
